1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for an automatic guided vehicle and a method for drive control of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a production line of a factory or a warehouse, an automatic guided vehicle (AGV) that is made automatically run on a target drive route and loads and unloads cargos by automatic control is introduced to save labor and improve the accuracy of carriage. As methods for stoppage control of such an automatic guided vehicle, various methods have been developed and applied.
Patent Document JP H09-258823 A discloses a stoppage control device, of an automatic guided vehicle, having a magnetic sensor for detection of a magnet that is arranged in the vicinity of a stoppage position of the automatic guided vehicle, and the stoppage control device performs stoppage control of the automatic guided vehicle, based on the detected information.
Patent Document 2 JP H05-274033 A discloses a stoppage positioning device, of an automatic guided vehicle, having a detector for detecting a detectable tool that is arranged at a stoppage position of the automatic guided vehicle, and the detector stops the automatic guided vehicle upon detection of such a detectable tool.
However, both the technologies described in the above-described Patent Documents perform stoppage control, based on a detectable object arranged on a route.
Accordingly, in a facility where a conveyor is used for loading an unloading cargos, it is necessary for practicing the technologies disclosed by the above-described Patent Documents to relocate or newly install detectable objects on a route in a case of relocating or newly installing a conveyor.
The present invention has been developed in the above-described background, and an object of the invention is to provide an automatic guided vehicle and a method for drive control of the same, wherein, in a situation when the automatic guided vehicle approaches an object, the automatic guided vehicle can be set alongside a precise conveyor in stopping at a task address (when approaching the object).